disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vaiana (Charakter)
Vaiana (Originaltitel: Moana) ist der Hauptcharakter im Film Vaiana - Das Paradies hat einen Haken. Sie ist die Tochter von Häuptling Tui und Sina, geboren auf der Insel Motunui. Sie liebt das Meer und das Reisen. Als ihre Insel in Gefahr gerät, wird Vaiana vom Ozean ausgewählt, um über das Meer zu reisen, um sowohl ihre Menschen als auch die Welt zu retten. Hintergrund Vaiana ist die Tocher von Häuptling Tui und ernannte Erbin des Häuptlingstatus der Insel Motunui im Südpazifik.Disney’s ‘Moana’ hits SDCC: 8 things we learned during their panel Seit ihrer Kindheit ist Vaiana von den Legenden über den Südpazifik begeistert, die seit Jahrhunderten erzählt werden. Die meisten drehen sich um Götter und Göttinnen, so wie die über Maui. Ihre Großmutter Gramma Tala motiviert sie immer weiter zu forschen und glaubt, dass sie eines Tages segeln und die Meere erkunden wird, sowie es ihre Vorfahren taten. Tui denkt jedoch, dass das Leben auf dem Meer zu gefährlich ist und verbietet seinen Untertanen (einschließlich Vaiana), das Meer zu erkunden.We’re Live Blogging the Moana Panel at San Diego Comic Con! Doch Vaianas Neugierde und Ehrgeiz ist zu groß: Nach dem Tod ihrer Großmutter verlässt sie die Insel in der Hoffnung, dass sie die Geheimnisse ihrer Vorfahren lüften und ihre Heimatinsel retten kann. Denn, seit einiger Zeit geschehen auf der Insel merkwürdige Dinge: Die Fischer kommen mit leeren Netzen wieder, die Früchte sind schlecht und es scheint ganz so, als wäre die Insel von einem Fluch befallen. Von ihren Tieren dem Hausschwein Pua und dem unbeholfenen und verrückten Hahn namens Heihei, schafft es gerade der wasserscheue und dümmliche Hahn auf das Kanu zu Vaiana. Zusammen machen sie sich auf in ein unbekanntes Abenteuer.Disney Animation’s ‘Moana’ Looks and Sounds Absolutely Gorgeous Persönlichkeit Vaiana hebt sich laut Gramma Tala von der Masse ab. Sie ist eigensinnig, willensstark, praktisch furchtlos und stark. Obwohl sie Momente der Selbstzweifel hat, ist sie sehr stolz darauf, wer sie ist, und ist im Allgemeinen zu stur, um sich von neuen Herausforderungen zurückzuziehen. Vaiana geht mit größter Ernsthaftigkeit an neue Erfahrungen und Aufgaben und wird für das kämpfen, was sie schätzt, auch wenn alles verloren scheint. Sie kann sich trotz ihrer Größe als imposante Kraft präsentieren und hat die furchteinflößendsten Bestien und unmöglichen Hindernisse auf den Meeren besiegt und sich dabei fast ausschließlich auf ihre eigene Intelligenz verlassen. left|thumb|250px|Vaiana am Verzweifeln Trotz all ihre Stärken leidet Vaiana unter großen Identitätskrisen. Umgeben von einer liebevollen Familie und einer unterstützenden Gemeinschaft von Nachbarn, kümmert sich Vaiana sehr um ihre Leute und das Dorf, in dem sie geboren und aufgewachsen ist. Sie hat aber auch eine leidenschaftliche Liebe für den Ozean und die Idee, jenseits des Riffs ihrer Heimatinsel zu reisen. Zu Beginn des Films war das Reisen verboten, um die Menschen in Motunui in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber Vaianas temperamentvolle und zähe Haltung bewahrte ihre Träume, das Leben jenseits ihrer Insel am Leben zu erhalten. Zur gleichen Zeit war Vaiana glücklich in ihrem Dorf gewidmet. Als intelligente und einfallsreiche Führungspersönlichkeit war Vaiana schnell in der Lage alle Probleme zu lösen, denen ihr Dorf gegenüberstand und war meisterhaft darin, sich in Krisenzeiten selbstsicher und optimistisch zu verhalten. Vaianas Loyalität gegenüber ihrer Familie und ihren Leuten spielte tatsächlich eine Rolle in ihrer lähmenden Identitätskrise. Da sie sich immens um sie kümmerte, fühlte sie sich manchmal extrem schuldbewusst, weil sie vom Meer angezogen wurde, wie sie in ihrem Lied „Ich bin bereit“ beklagt. Sie glaubte, dass sie die Menschen, die sie liebte, enttäuschen würde, wenn sie dem Ozean nachgehen würde. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich ihren Vorfahren gegenüber verpflichtet und wollte ihre Art der Wegfindung neu beleben, um sie und das Vermächtnis, das sie ihrem Volk hinterlassen hatten, zu ehren. Diese widersprüchlichen Gefühle sind letztendlich die größte Herausforderung für Vaiana im gesamten Film. Als sich herausstellte, dass sie vom Ozean ausgewählt wurde, um das legendäre Herz von Te Fiti wiederherzustellen, konzentrierte sich Vaiana nicht auf das potentiell verheerende Ergebnis ihrer Mission, sondern auf die Verbindung zwischen ihrer Liebe zu Motunui und ihrem Traum vom Reisen, was die Tradition ihrer Vorfahren war. Obwohl dies letztendlich allen Beteiligten nutzen würde, ist diese Einstellung vielleicht Vaianas größter Fehler. Indem sie ihren Zielen heldenhaft und tödlich ergeben hat, kann Vaiana egoistisch sein, indem sie bereit ist, das Leben anderer zu gefährden, um zu beweisen, dass sie in der Lage ist, ihren Ambitionen ohne Fehler zu begegnen. Sowohl Tui als auch Maui konfrontieren Vaiana während der Ereignisse des Films und obwohl sie beide Vorwürfe zurückweist, wusste sie - tief im Inneren -, dass dies richtig liegen. Sie kann auch in dieser Hinsicht mit sich selbst leichtsinnig sein, als sie selbst ohne angemessene Ausbildung auf den Wegen des Weges oder des Segelns ins Meer fuhr. Sie fürchtet sich wenig, aber deswegen kann sie gelegentlich mehr erreichen, als sie es sonst könnte. Diese Handlungen werden jedoch nicht mit böswilligen oder sogar bemerkenswerten Absichten durchgeführt. Vaiana ist äußerst sympathisch und fürsorglich, was sie dazu treibt, lebensbedrohliche Stunts für das zu tun, was sie wirklich für das Richtige hält. Im Gegensatz dazu wächst Vaiana mit Misserfolg. Nachdem sich Maui weigert, ihr nach einer katastrophalen ersten Begegnung mit Te Ka zu helfen, reißt sie sich zusammen und stellt sich der Gefahr alleine. Sie ist auch einfühlsam und versucht sich selbst zu helfen, indem sie zuerst anderen hilft und sie versteht. Dies ist vor allem dann zu sehen, als sie Stunden damit verbringt, Maui und seine inneren Dämonen zu verstehen. Dadurch war sie in der Lage zu lernen, dass man in sich selbst nach Stärke und Führungsqualitäten suchen sollte und nicht bei anderen Personen. Das motivierte Vaiana später weiterzumachen, obwohl alles verloren schien. Vaiana wuchs mit ihrem Abenteuer und lernte während diesem mehr über sich selbst. Sie erkannte, dass niemand anders als du selbst definieren kann, wer du bist. Sie war nicht dazu bestimmt, sich ausschließlich dem Meer oder nur ihren Leuten zu widmen, sondern sich selbst. So war sie in der Lage, ihre beiden Ziele zusammen zu bringen und schließlich das wiederzuerschaffen und zu ehren, was sie so vermisste. Aussehen Im Alter von 16 Jahren hat Vaiana einen schlanken, aber muskulösen Körper, der sie von früheren Disney Prinzessinnen und Heldinnen unterscheidet. Sie hat braune Augen mit dicken Augenbrauen, bräunlich-rosane Lippen und lange, wellige schwarze Haare. Normalerweise trägt Vaiana ihre Haare lang, aber beim Segeln bindet sie die Haare zusammen. Vaianas verschiedene Outfits|thumb|250px Vaianas Outfits bestehen alle aus Tapa, Pandanus-Bäumen, Blättern, Federn und anderen natürlichen Ressourcen, die auf Motonui gefunden wurden. Für ihr normales Outfit trägt sie ein Crop Top aus roter Tapa mit einem mehrschichtigen Stil, der entlang der Umrandung mit Muscheln versehen ist. Sie trägt eine rote Schärpe aus dem gleichen Material, das um ihren Rock gewickelt ist, der aus zerfetzten Pandanas und geschichteten Tapas besteht. Wenn sie auf Motonui ist, trägt sie einen Lei aus grünen Blättern und rosa Blüten. Nach dem Tod von Gramma Tala trägt Vaiana ihre blaue Halskette, die das Herz von Te Fiti trägt. Während einer kurzen Tanzszene in „Wo du bist“, trägt Vaiana ein Kleid, das ihrem regulären Outfit ähnelt, diesmal mit einem roten Rock und einem weißen Oberteil, das mit einem weißen Pandanus-Kragenund einer Muschelhalskette ist. Außerdem trägt sie grüne Blätter und weiße Blüten sowie Armbänder und Fußkettchen an Händen und Füßen aus demselben Material, welche ebenfalls mit weißen Muscheln besetzt sind. Vaiana trägt auch ein zeremonielles Kleid während des gleichen Liedes mit einem roten Oberteil und einem mit roten Troddeln geschmückten Rock, einem weißen Kragen, einem Gürtel, roten gefiederten Armmanschetten und grünen Blattarmbändern, beide mit weißen Muscheln an der Kante. Das Kleid wird mit einem traditionellen samoanischen Kopfschmuck aus rotem Pandanus, weißen Federn, Muscheln und anderen Naturgegenständen aus Motonui abgerundet. Das letzte Outfit, das Vaiana im Film trägt, ist ihr Kleid im Epilog des Films. Vaianas Kleid besteht aus frischen Blättern und Pflanzen im Gegensatz zu ihren vorherigen Outfits, die alle aus getrockneten Materialien hergestellt wurden. Vaianas Oberteil ist aus leuchtend roten Blättern gefertigt, um ihre neue Rolle als Häuptling von Motonui zu symbolisieren. Ihr Gürtel besteht aus roter Tapa mit einem Blätterbündel aus grünen Blättern, die den geschichteten Rock aus zerfetztem Pandanus herabfallen lassen. Vaiana trägt eine Lei aus roten und grünen Blättern, die mit weißen Blumen besetzt sind, sowie eine Blattmanschette an ihrem linken Arm und an ihrem rechten Knöchel. Fähigkeiten *'Segeln:' Obwohl sie anfangs noch unerfahren war, wurde Vaiana vom Ozean angezogen. Als sie zum ersten Mal mit Pua in See stach und versuchte, über das Riff hinauszugehen, ließen ihre Segelfähigkeiten zu wünschen übrig und infolgedessen wurde sie fast von den starken Strömungen getötet. Aber sie schaffte es fast mühelos in derselben Nacht und lernte während ihrer Abenteuer mit Maui ständig verschiedene Fähigkeiten und Tricks, die sie schließlich dazu brachten, ein talentierter Segler zu werde. *'Sportlichkeit:' Auf einer Insel aufzuwachsen hat Vaiana eine Umgebung zur Verfügung gestellt, die es ihr erlaubt, ihre Kraft und Beweglichkeit zu trainieren und zu benutzen, um durch sie hindurch zu gehen. Wie zum ersten Mal während des Liedes „Ich bin bereit“ gesehen wurde, ist Vaiana körperlich fit, da sie gesehen wurde, dass sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit rennt, ohne auch nur irgendwelche Anzeichen von Anstrengung zu haben. Sie hat auch ein natürliches Talent zum Schwimmen und kann für eine sehr lange Zeit unter Wasser, für einen Menschen, bleiben. Während ihrer kurzen Zeit, die in Mauis Höhle gefangen war, demonstrierte Vaiana unglaubliche Beinkraft, indem sie über eine Statue des Halbgottes kletterte, die um ein Vielfaches größer war, so dass sie durch einen winzigen Spalt klettern konnte. Trivia *Ihr Name bedeutet „Meer“ in vielen polynesischen Sprachen. *Genauso wie die Disney Prinzessinnen Rapunzel und Pocahontas, trägt auch sie keine Schuhe und läuft nur Barfuß. *Vaiana ist der zweite Hauptcharakter polynesischer Herkunft. Die erste war Lilo aus Lilo & Stitch. *Vaiana sollte ein spielbarer Charakter im dritten Teil der Disney Infinity-Serie werden, jedoch wurde das Spiel nie veröffentlicht, da man die Serie im Mai 2016 eingestellt hat.Disney Infinity's Demise Also Killed A Moana Game *Vaiana hat im Film keine Liebesinteressen.With no romance for Disney's princess 'Moana,' Lin-Manuel Miranda will supply the passion Einzelnachweise Quellen *''Vaiana - Das Paradies hat einen Haken'' *''Angeln gehen'' Navigation ar:موانا (شخصية) en:Moana (character) es:Moana (personaje) fr:Vaiana Waialiki hr:Vaiana it:Vaiana nl:Vaiana Waialiki pl:Vaiana pt-br:Moana Waialiki ru:Моана (персонаж) Kategorie:Vaiana - Das Paradies hat einen Haken (Charaktere) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Animationsfiguren Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Jugendlicher Kategorie:Singende Charaktere Kategorie:Segler